Cicatrices de la Batalla
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Tanto Lee como Demelza sufrieron mucho durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, perdieron amigos y conocidos, pero también se encontraron el uno al otro.


Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Dedicatoria:** Mi AI es **edwinguerrave** y como soy un ángel caritativo y bondadoso me apeteció hacerle su segunda petición. Esta no me costó tanto como la primera, pero aun así sí que me rompí algo la cabeza, más que nada porque no sabía qué querías exactamente.

* * *

**CICATRICES DE BATALLA.**

* * *

**I.**

**2 de mayo de 1998.**

* * *

Las explosiones de magia se escuchaban en todos los rincones del castillo. Los haces de luces iluminaban los pasillos derruidos, los cuerpos sin vida, tanto de niños inocentes como de mortífagos, todos con los rostros congelados en su última expresión. La escena rezumaba violencia por todos los poros y, tras esa violencia, una desesperación palpitante. Desesperación por la lucha de intereses, por la lucha por la paz, por sus familiares, amigos, por sus futuros. Una desesperación que lograba mantener en pie a más de un alumno y profesor, llegando al límite de sus fuerzas y más allá.

Lee Jordan era una de esas personas. Hacía tiempo que sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un descanso. No dejaba de resollar, pero sabía que tenía que poner la mayor distancia posible entre su perseguidor y él. Cuando creyó que estaba a salvo se permitió apoyarse en el muro medio derruido y respirar profundamente.

Un ruido a su izquierda le hizo ponerse alerta y elevar la varita, pero al avistar el uniforme de Hogwarts entre los escombros se acercó corriendo hacia el alumno, o la alumna para ayudar.

No sabía mucho de cómo debía proceder, si levantar los escombros o no, pero, considerando que era peor dejarlos ahí, los elevó con la varita y los apartó del cuerpo que descansaba en el suelo.

Una vez hubo acabado se acercó corriendo al cuerpo y, con delicadeza, le dio la vuelta.

—Demelza… —susurró Lee al observar a la cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. La joven soltó un quejido y Lee temió hacerla daño sujetándola —. ¿Qué te duele?

—La… pierna —contestó la chica entre gemidos de dolor mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—Estate quieta —le regañó Lee mientras, tras calmarse, inspeccionaba las piernas. Determinó, tanto por la zona amoratada como por el hecho de que, tras tocarla varias veces la chica se había quejado, la pierna herida era la izquierda. Sopesó el hecho de llevarla al Gran Comedor o, incluso, a la enfermería, pero no podía cruzar los pasillos repletos de mortífagos cargando un cuerpo. No, esa no era opción.

Con suma delicadeza, Lee cogió el cuerpo de Demelza entre sus brazos y se desapareció en dirección al apartamento que había alquilado al salir de Hogwarts. Allí podría atender a Demelza y recuperar fuerzas para afrontar el resultado de aquella carnicería.

Cualquiera que fuese dicho resultado.

* * *

**II.**

**2 de mayo de 2005.**

* * *

—Lee, si no quieres no hace falta que…

—Quiero hacerlo, Deme. Necesito hacerlo —susurró Lee interrumpiendo a su novia y ella asintió asiendo fuertemente la mano de su novio. El joven caminó entre las tumbas acercándose hacia aquella que buscaba. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de su ojo cuando leyó el nombre en aquella piedra fría, tan carente de la calidez que desprendía Fred, tan impersonal. Estaba impoluta y con muchas flores recién puestas, pero seguía siendo fría, algo que le recordaba a Lee que su amigo no era más que un muerto sin vida, sin calor, sin Fred.

Se dejó caer sobre la tierra mientras sollozaba. Le echaba de menos. Se le hacía raro visitar la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y ver ahí solo a George. Incluso los días que los dos salían, como antiguos amigos, George dejaba las frases incompletas aún, esperando que su gemelo las completase. Y eso les recordaba a ambos la ausencia de Fred, les recordaba que el fantasma de este estaría siempre a su lado, pero el verdadero no.

Sollozó aún con más fuerza mientras las lágrimas salían con mucha fuerza. Quizás, si hubiera seguido luchando en vez de irse a su casa…

No, se negó a pensar en aquello. Si hubiera seguido luchando Demelza habría muerto y quizás él no habría logrado salvar a Fred.

Demelza se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó mientras las lágrimas también afloraban a sus ojos. Le partía el corazón observar la tristeza de su novio y deseaba que todo hubiera sido diferente, que Fred no estuviera muerto. No quería ni pensar como deberían estar pasándolo la familia Weasley si ellos estaban así.

No quería saber lo que era perder a un ser tan querido.

Lee se separó de la joven y se limpió las lágrimas con los puños. Sonrió con tristeza mientras rozaba el nombre tallado en la piedra con los dedos y el frío contactaba con la calidez de su oscura piel.

—Fred, siempre te recordaremos. Por eso no te preocupes —murmuró Lee mientras se levantaba y caminaba de la mano de su novia hasta su apartamento.

Ya había logrado despedirse de su amigo y decidió visitarle siempre que pudiera. En su corazón y en su agenda siempre habría un sitio para él.

* * *

**III.**

**23 de agosto de 2007.**

* * *

—¡Una niña! —gritó Lee mientras alzaba al bebé en brazos riendo por su princesita. Esta tenía un tono de piel moreno y una pelusilla castaña rojiza en la cabeza. Depositó un beso en la cabeza de la niña mientras la depositaba en la cuna al lado de la cama y se sentaba en el borde de esta última —. ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

—Había pensado en Maia —murmuró Demelza con los ojos cerrados. Lee le apartó el cabello húmedo por el sudor de la cara y le dio un suave beso en cada uno de los párpados, a lo que la chica sonrió y emitió una pequeña risita.

—Me gusta —estuvo de acuerdo el joven mientras arropaba a su mujer. Necesitaba descansar todo lo posible antes de que su princesa empezara a dar problemas.

Riendo y agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos no pudo sentir más felicidad en su pecho.

Se asomó a la ventana de la habitación del hospital y miró el cielo azul despejado, pensando en Fred y en que desearía tenerlo ahí estorbando y decidiendo que Maia no era un nombre adecuado.

Sonrió pensando en su viejo amigo y envió una lechuza para avisar a George del nacimiento de la pequeña y del hecho de que sería su padrino. Él y Angelina.

El suave gorgoteo de Maia llamó la atención de Lee, el cual, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, se acercó a la cuna y le rascó la barriga a su hija hasta que esta se calmó y volvió a dormir plácidamente.

* * *

**IV.**

**1 de enero de 2027.**

* * *

—Os presento a Liam —dijo Maia mientras señalaba a un joven que esperaba detrás de ellos con la mirada baja. Lee le miró de arriba abajo con escepticismo mientras consideraba que aquel chico no era digno de su princesita. Dylan estuvo de acuerdo mentalmente con su padre respecto a aquel chaval que intentaba conquistar a su hermana.

—Maia nos ha hablado mucho de ti —contestó Demelza después de unos tensos minutos de silencio. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada al lado de su esposo y besó ambas mejillas del novio de su hija —. Lee, querido, saluda.

Lee lanzó un gruñido de protesta, pero se levantó y estrechó la mano del joven con fuerza –quizás demasiada- ya que sabía que cuando su mujer usaba aquel tono era mejor hacerle caso.

Dylan se colocó detrás de su padre y estrechó la mano de Liam con fuerza. Este emitió un pequeño quejido por lo que Maia, enfurecida, le asestó un manotazo en el hombro a su hermano.

—Compórtate —le recriminó mientras Dylan se frotaba el brazo dolorido. Su hermana pegaba fuerte.

—Es un placer conoceros a todos —intervino Liam con voz baja pero segura, algo que impresionó a Lee —. Maia me ha hablado mucho de todos ustedes y ya siento que os conozco. De hecho me encantaría hacerlo.

Cuando Lee vio la mirada que los dos intercambiaron decidió que no estaría tan mal darle una oportunidad al chiquillo, si veía cualquier cosa sospechosa en su comportamiento se encargaría de él personalmente.

—Bienvenido a la familia —le dijo con una sonrisa y aquella frase fue suficiente para que el ambiente se relajara y fuera más ameno.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Jamás, en mi vida, me había planteado escribir un Demelza/Lee y la verdad es que me ha gustado la experiencia.


End file.
